The Scar
by ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: Osiris has a scar and Set thinks it's all his fault, after all the scar used to be his. However, Osiris refuses to let Set think it was his fault. After all, everything always boils back down to Isis and her manipulations. Siris


Queen of Suppness request

 **A/N:** This request was sent to me a while back, and I finally was able to sit down and write it out. So I'm dedicating this story to Queen of Suppness. I hope was able to provide what you requested. Osiris may not be all 'motherly', but he _is_ protective! Like a lot.

Side Note: Brother-dear/sister-dear are words of endearment that are shared between engaged/married siblings. Isis and Nephthys use it for Osiris and Set respectively. Osiris only uses it to mock Isis, and says it endearingly for Set. Set only uses it for Nephthys.

 **Pairing:** Siris (Osiris/Set)

-Siris-

Thinking about his childhood was not how Set spent his time. In fact he was typically busy helping his Father Ra, or playing with his son Anubis, or teasing his nephew Horus during his awkward phase of teenage years. He was a good son, a caring father, and a fun-loving uncle. It didn't matter that Horus would rather see him buried alive than call Set a 'fun-loving uncle'. Which was a pity. They could accomplish _great_ things together.

At least his nephew no longer clung to his damned mother's skirts playing the innocent child card. Oh no, his little nephew was avoiding his mother and could usually be found training with his father in the courtyard.

Like now.

Set glared as Horus' body glistened in the sunlight as he practiced his new moves on Osiris as the older God made comments and suggestions. Osiris, his older brother and lover was also missing his tunic and his muscles were out for all to see and admire.

Personally Set wanted to run his fingers over Osiris' well-built chest, but instead he was stuck inside watching his brother and nephew train while he brooded.

"Good lord Set, are you _pouting_?" asked Isis walking around the corner, her skirts flowing around her. Looking over at his sister, he rolled his eyes. She was wearing her travel shawl and what looked like all of her jewels. Oh that's right, she had a ceremony to perform at the festival today. No longer interested in Isis (not that he ever was), he went back to watching the courtyard, snorting when Horus tripped over Osiris well placed leg.

"I don't _pout_ , Isis. I'm just thinking," he responded, waving her way. "Go bother someone else."

She clucked her tongue, but knew better than to anger her brother. Their relationship may have approved over the years, but Set still _hated_ her and she was still _disgusted_ by him. "Fine, be that way. Good day to you, brother."

"Good riddance," he mumbled, eyes fixated on Osiris form, not missing the single scar on the almost flawless skin. As Gods, having flawless skin was paramount, but Osiris didn't necessarily follow that rule. He wore his scar with pride and courage, and Set would be forever thankful and regretful for the cause. _So_ regretful. If he hadn't- If only he could-

A shaking hand reached up to his collarbone and as if he was having an out of body experience, he felt his fingers dance over the scar he should've had that Osiris now wore.

"Idiot," whispered Set. As if he heard him, Osiris looked up from drinking his water and made eye contact with Set. Not once did the younger god see hate or loathing in those eyes that could read souls as easy as it was to breath. Why _didn't_ his older brother hate him for what he did?

 _Because I care._

Set blushed, looking away and breaking eye contact with Osiris. Why the hell did he remember _that_?! Oh that's right, Osiris would never let him forget. He would tell him every morning, lunch, dinner, and right before they went to sleep.

 _Because I care._

Biting his bottom lip, Set turned his gaze back to the courtyard below hoping to catch another glimpse of Osiris. His brow furrowed when he only saw Horus down below speaking to his son, Anubis.

"Set?"

Set jumped. Looking over his shoulder with wide eyes, Set came face to face with Osiris' own confused face. But as gorgeous as it was, it's not what held his attention. Set's eyes dropped to Osiris' naked chest. That _damn_ scar just sat there, taunting him, reminding him of what Osiris did.

Osiris' followed Set's gaze and knew exactly what was going through his brother's head.

"You know I chose to take this scar, this injury from you," spoke Osiris softly, his hand covering the middle of the scar that ran from his collarbone all the way to his outer thigh. It had been a terrible injury that wouldn't stop bleeding when Set had it. When it was transferred to Osiris, Sekhmet's healing power could heal the injury, but it couldn't remove the scar completely.

"Yes," agreed Set, touching the scar. Though he hated the damn thing, he didn't shy away from it. Gods didn't have scars, but somehow...seeing the scar on his beloved's skin made him angry and uncomfortable. Sexually uncomfortable. "But you wouldn't _have_ it, if I hadn't been so _stupid_."

Osiris rolled his eyes, this was always a constant argument between the two of them. One of these days Osiris will get it through that thick skull of his brother's that he didn't blame him for this scar. Not one bit.

"You're being ridiculous again," mourned Osiris, amused as Set instantly got ticked off. Stealing a kiss from Set had the other God settle, but now he just glared. "Are you going to finally let me explain why I've been saying it's not your fault?"

"What's there to explain," mumbled Set, crossing his arms and very clearly pouting.

"Just shut it and listen."

-Siris-

 **Back when Osiris and Set were teenagers they often dared each other to do something they probably shouldn't have been doing. So naturally Isis, who dragged their youngest sibling Nephthys with her, also joined the game of Honesty or Courage. She was very jealous of the relationship the two brothers shared since a very young age. Isis has manipulated herself many times between the brothers, wanting Osiris' attention.**

 **It was** _ **she**_ **who would marry Osiris and have his son. She made sure of it. And if to ensure her place she had to join their stupid games, she will.**

 **Osiris could care less if she joined, but Set who hated her more than anyone, told her that the only way she could join was to test her courage.**

" **Gotta make sure you can keep up," he taunted. Despite her misgivings and hatred for Set, she was also smart. She knew her limits. Which was why she requested the help of others without the knowledge of her brothers. Set had to begrudgingly allow her to join.**

-Siris-

"How did we not know she would be so manipulative?" demanded Set.

Osiris shrugged. "You know how she is."

"Unfortunately," he mumbled.

-Siris-

 **Unlike the others, Set rarely chose to be Honest since he thrived off of chaos and violence. So he picked Courage and did whatever dare his siblings gave him. He took pride in his actions, especially since his Father's court still couldn't figure out just who let the camels into the castle.**

 **It** _ **wasn't**_ **the camels.**

 **The four of them were rarely together when playing the game, as it was a game that never ended. Isis could be with Osiris learning some new fact about each other while Set was daring Nephthys to wear Bes's "Dwarf Pride" speedo. It was a similar situation that had gotten Set into a dangerous situation.**

 **Osiris was in the royal library reading up on the Old Ways of caring for the recently departed when Isis came in.**

" **Ah there you are brother-dear," she smiled, taking a seat at the table he was doing his research on. Osiris spared her a glance before going back to his studies. "Father is looking for you."**

 **Osiris nodded, not getting up. "We've already spoken. I declined joining him on his little river ride." Osiris flipped the page. "But that's not the only reason you're here. What do you want?"**

" **You know me so well," she cooed reaching over and putting her hand on the book to lower it and get his full attention. When he glared at her, her smiled widened. "Honesty or Courage, brother-dear?"**

 **At the unexpected question, Osiris sighed. He sat back, crossing his arms and at the same time dislodging Isis. While Set wore his disapproval of Isis, Osiris was more subtle about his disappointment in what she had done. When the gleam of regret appeared in her eyes, Osiris internally smirked. "What do you want,** _ **sister-dear**_ **?" he mocked her, rubbing in that she wasn't his original choice in consort.**

 **Isis' hand twitched over the table before she clutched it together with her other hand, her expression still calm.**

" **As you know, Set and I are at...odds with each other."**

" **Is that what you're calling it?" Osiris looked over her shoulder to perhaps see Set walking in ready to behead their sister.**

" **More so than usual," she explained. "I was in my gardens and I'm not sure what led him to do it, but while training he** _ **trampled**_ **over my flowers and herbs!"**

" **The horror," deadpanned Osiris.**

 **Isis tsked, now openly glaring at Osiris. "Mock me all you want,** _ **brother-dear**_ **, but those flowers and herbs were to be used for the pharaoh. He is deathly-ill."**

" **Then he will pass like every mortal,** _ **without**_ **your assistance." Osiris turned back to his book. "As it should be."**

" **I only want to welcome our-"**

" _ **Your**_ **Pharoah. I care not for the men who believe they rule Egypt with our wishes. They are greedy, manipulative, and jealous." The '** _ **just like you**_ **' was missing, but if it weren't for the tense shoulders and hard gaze, Isis didn't act as she knew what Osiris was getting at.**

" **Fine, but I cannot let Set get away with it. As you are his-" She stopped, not able to form the words.**

" **His what?" asked Osiris amused. At Isis glare he smiled back innocently.**

" **I want you to get Set to go into The Tomb of Horus." At the mention of their youngest brother's tomb, Osiris felt his inside freeze over and his breath leave him. Horus the Elder was a touchy subject for all of them one way or another. For Osiris, it was a** _ **very**_ **sore point. He loved his younger brother so much and the day he was killed in order for his and Isis' future son to be born had been the** _ **worst**_ **day. Horus the Elder was a pillar of light and Ma'at. He was the epitome of what it mean to be good and just.**

 **Osiris may have spoiled Horus many times over. Whether it was in guilt for his future son, or true brotherly affection was never really clarified.**

 **So when Isis placed a 'placating' hand over his own, he ripped his hand away from her as he stood up glaring at her.**

" **You** _ **know**_ **that his tomb is a sacred place and has** _ **no**_ **place in this- this ridiculous game. How could you ask this of me?"**

" **Osiris!" gaped Isis, her hand now resting over her heart. "I meant no-"**

" **That tomb is forbidden for a reason, Isis." Snapping his fingers, his workspace cleared up except for the book he held in his hand. "I will** _ **not**_ **let you desecrate our brother's tomb for this farce of a game, nor your pettiness with our brother. You owe our brother more than you can ever provide." Leveling his glare that terrified scarier men than Isis, he added. "Horus died** _ **because**_ **of your jealousy. Our brother was murdered because you couldn't let** _ **us**_ **be happy. Mention this ever again to me and I** _ **will**_ **slit your throat and let you** _ **bleed**_ **. Am I understood, Isis?"**

 **She meekly nodded.**

 **A second later he stormed out of the library and headed for the training room. He needed to hit something before his twitchy fingers found their way around his** _ **sister-dear's**_ **throat.**

-Siris-

"Wait," interrupted Set pulling Osiris' arm from their crossed position over his still bare chest. "Isis wanted you to- and you- but why?"

"You have to ask, brother-dear?" questioned Osiris pulling Set against his side and stealing another kiss. "I might not have known it at that moment despite everything, but I was already in love with you. Isis' manipulations had just prolonged it."

Flushing, Set hid his face and smacked away any attempt Osiris made to see his face. "So you really didn't want me to test my courage in Horus' Tomb?"

"No," was the unsteady response. Set looked into Osiris' dark eyes and saw them glaze over. Their youngest brother was such a touchy topic with Osiris, and Set hated to see the regret appear on the usually amused face.

Set let all his weight fall on Osiris, snapping the older god from his thoughts. "I can't believe that she-devil tricked me into-"

"I banished her from my sight the second I found out what she did to you." Osiris sat them at the window seat that looked over the courtyard. Horus was still there, practising his sword strokes. It would not be long until his son would start learning how to handle a khopesh. The pride he felt for his son was unmatched. Horus was the only thing that his farce of a marriage to Isis has given him.

"Can...Can you tell me the rest of your side?" asked Set softly, his fingers playing with Osiris' callous-filled ones.

-Siris-

 **A week or so after leaving Isis in the library, Osiris was in the Underworld playing with Ammit, a female demon deity who was just a pup herself. She was on her back, showing her stomach with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth, enjoying his belly rubs. She was a combination of an alligator, lion, and hippopotamus. Her stubby tail wriggled with her excitement like an excited puppy.**

" **Who's a good girl," he cooed to her, smiling. She yipped as she clumsily wiggled around under his nimble fingers. "You are! Yes you are!"**

" **Osiris!" shouted Nephthys as she slammed the Judgement Hall's doors open and ran in.**

" **Nephy? What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" he asked, jumping to his feet in concern. Ammit rolled onto her stomach, but made no move to get up. "Are you okay?"**

" **It's Set!" she warned, eyes wide and worried. "He's in** _ **danger**_ **!"**

 **Osiris waved his hand, changing his lounging outfit into his battle gear, sheathing his khopesh at his hip. Ammit stood up and followed after them as they made their way out of the Judgement Hall. "Explain everything to me. Don't leave anything out."**

" **I was in the process of leaving when Isis stopped me. She told me what happened between the two of you in the library a week ago. Isis had no right to ask you that," she whispered, putting a hand over his fist that was clutching his khopesh's handle tightly. "She was regretful that she asked and-"**

" **And what?" hissed Osiris. "Did she ask you to do it instead? Nephy, please tell me you are not going along with our sister." Nephthys was the only sibling who didn't have a second agenda. She was content with all of them and didn't seek for more.**

 **Nephyths shook her head. "Of course not. I detest their arguing. But..."**

" **But?"**

 **When his youngest sister didn't respond, he stopped her from continuing on. Ammit sat at his feet, staring up at them in confusion. "What happened Nephy. If you didn't go along with it, then why is Set in danger?"**

" **He overheard Isis and- long story short he's in bad condition.** _ **Very bad.**_ **Sekhmet isn't sure she can heal him."**

-Siris-

"I remember when you appeared in the healing chamber," chuckled Set bitterly. "You were so angry that your magic was tinting your skin blue." A slim finger ran over Osiris' forearm that now held a permanent tint of blue. "It never went away."

"It didn't."

-Siris-

 **Sekhmet tutted as she dropped her hands from Set's battered body. "What compelled you to go in there?"**

 **Set chuckled, but it quickly turned into painful coughing. Sekhmet held her glowing hand over his lungs, clearing out the blood that was flooding them. "How b'd?"**

" **Shh, don't talk. It appears you have broken almost every bone in your body. Your ribs have punctured your lungs, which is why it's hard for you to breath. Your lungs are filling up with blood." Leaning over she looked at the fatal gash that went from his collarbone and down to his hip. She could see dark magic hovering around the edges of the wound and it wa preventing her from healing the wound. "This huge gash here, it's fatal. I can't heal it."**

 **Set couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Thankfully this time he didn't start coughing heavily. "Nat'ully," he gasped.**

 **Sekhmet cupped his face. "I can't do anything now, but I will find something. Don't you** _ **dare**_ **give up, milord."**

 **Outside they heard Osiris' shouting.**

 **Half a second later the infirmary doors were thrown open and a blue-tinted Osiris walked in.**

" **What happened?!" roared Osiris in his anger. Sekhmet stopped back to allow the angry god to see his brother. Nephthys came in after him, her hands clutched to her chest as silent tears fell down her cheeks. "Sekhmet, please tell me he will make it. I cannot lose another brother. Not Set."**

 **Sekhmet was not only a warrior goddess but also the goddess of healing. As such she has healed many injuries over the years, there hasn't been an injury she hasn't be able to heal completely.**

 **...until today.**

" **My lord," she said gently, consolingly. "At the moment, there is nothing in my power that I can do to help him. This gash is surrounded by dark magic, Isfet." Sekhmet stared at the gash reviewing every healing technique she's ever learned. "His bones need to be set and his wounds closed, but this injury won't allow it."**

 **The sob that escaped Osiris shattered any strength that Nephthys had left. As future consort of Set, she held her brother-dear very close to her heart, but she knew that the bond shared between Osiris and Set was of another level. Something she could never obtain with the warrior god despite their future engagements.**

 **Nephthys stood beside Osiris, allowing her oldest brother to lean against her, to support him. She turned begging eyes on Sekhmet. "There has to be something.** _ **Please."**_

" **Sis-dear," croaked Set, somehow finding the ability to stretch out his clearly broken arm and held his crushed hand to her.**

" **You silly idiot," she whispered rushing forward to clutch his hand. With her other hand she grabbed onto Osiris' tense hand holding them all together.**

 **Osiris was so busy staring into Set's pained but wide open eyes that he missed the assessing look that Sekhmet gave him. He did however hear, "There may be something."**

" **Anything," responded Osiris not looking away.**

-Siris-

"She could've asked for your life, you idiot."

Osiris nodded his head. "Instead she asked me to carry your worst injury that was stopping the healing process." Set yelped when Osiris' finger touched his collarbone and traced the original path of the scare. "I would do anything for you."

Hissing, Set shoved Osiris away to stand before the older god with a glare. "Stop it! Stop saying that!"

-Siris-

" **Stop saying that!" shouted Set from his bedridden position on his bed. Osiris stood at the foot of his bed, that cursed scar clearly displayed. Set closed his eyes, tears gathering in his eyes. Because of him, he's permanently scarred his brother. Now those ignorant mortals think he's** _ **mutilated**_ **Osiris because naturally Isis would spin this in her favor. His beloved older brother that would one day lead them has forsaken the throne and now lived in the underworld. All because of his stupidity. "Just** _ **stop!**_ **" he whispered his plea.**

" **No."**

 **Set's eyes snapped open. "** _ **You assh-**_ **"**

 **Osiris caught Set off-guard as he stole his first kiss from Set. For years, their relationship had been between two close brothers. Set was the first to discover what Isis' manipulations meant for his future. Horus the Elder was the second as his life was suddenly numbered. Osiris never truly found out until much later when he stood over his baby brother's corpse with Set shouting at Isis. That day, while clutching Horus' body, Osiris promised that nothing would ever happen to another sibling, another brother.**

 **Which may be the only reason that Isis was still around.**

 **Osiris pulled away, eyes determined. "I will never stop saying it, Set. I** _ **will**_ **do anything to keep you safe."**

" **Why! Why don't you hate me?!" demanded Set, his one good hand weakly banging on Osiris' chest over the damned scar. "Damn you," whispered Set. "** _ **Why?**_ **"**

" **Because I care."**

-Siris-

"Are you still getting upset about that?" chuckled Osiris easily pulling Set back into his arms. He kissed Set's temple and cuddled the warrior god.

"Do I still hate Isis?" scoffed Set, but allowed Osiris to manipulate him on his lap into a comfortable position so that the God of the Underworld was essentially cuddling him.

"I suppose you'll just have to get over the fact that I have this scar then," chuckled Osiris clutching Set close to his chest. Set shivered as the colder body pressed against his hot one. "Just as I'll have to continue to tell you that I care and will doing anything that is in my power to keep you safe."

Set huffed, but said nothing. There wasn't anything that he could say now that was any different from what he's said for the last millennia. His brother was right. They'll just have to deal with it.

"Dad?" echoed two young voices.

Both Gods looked up to see their teenage sons standing before them, as different as can be. Anubis stood shorter and lithe while Horus stood half a head taller and muscular. The two teens shared a look.

"You guys alright?"

Set snorted, but didn't move. In the past he would've been a spluttering angry mess, trying to disprove any affection they were caught sharing. "Just comforting your stupid father," he told Horus. Both teens saw the Death God roll his eyes, but didn't correct Set. Horus' eyebrow twitched.

"You comfort him?"

"Yeah, problem?"

Anubis was quick to diffuse the situation. "We were hoping both of you would like to join us for the festival?"

Set, Osiris, and Horus winced when the youngest did his puppy dog stare. The teen was just _too_ cute at it. It's a good thing he used it rarely, even if he knows that he'll win any argument he wanted with the damn look.

Standing up, Set offered a hand to Osiris in a manner of put-upon 'shall we', but was too busy cooing at his son and patting the teen on his head with his other hand. Horus stood to the side, snickering. Osiris chuckled, grabbing Set's hand as his other arm wrapped around Horus' shoulders as father and son laughed together.

Set looked over to Osiris as Anubis teased Horus while Osiris kept him in a headlock refusing to let go. Set's eyes dropped to the scar again, before an idea began to grow in his mind's eye.

"Dad?" questioned Anubis, getting Set's attention.

"Hm?"

"Why...why are you grinning like that?"

Set chuckled, "No reason. Now let's go. We have a festival to get too!"

-Siris-

 **A/N:** Ten and a half pages completed and dedicated to Osiris and Set. I hope I didn't disappoint!

-Mischief


End file.
